


better say my name like

by ShippingEverything



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: I have no idea where this came from, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, otto is rly gay but he likes to pretend hes not, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingEverything/pseuds/ShippingEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otto isn't gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	better say my name like

**Author's Note:**

> for the sa_confess twitter folks, who are horrible enablers
> 
> title from the patd song "The Good, The Bad And The Dirty"

_The thing is_ , Otto thinks even as he bucks into Melchior’s slick hand, _The thing is, this doesn’t make me gay_.

Like, Otto can see where someone would be confused--he’s laying back on Melchior Gabor’s bed, Melchior is jacking him off, the groans falling from his mouth clearly show his enjoyment--but, like, it’s not _gay_ ; it’s just two bros helping each other out. Just relieving some stress together. Just guys being dudes.

“God, Otto,” Melchior says, his voice thick with lust, “Your cock is _beautiful_.”

“You always say that,” Otto says, trying to sound aloof despite how his cock twitches and the stirring in his gut.

Melchior looks up at him through his lashes and smiles coyly. “It’s always true. Such a pretty dick, so thick, so defined, so _hard_ and all for _me_ -”

Otto cuts Melchior off by sitting up and shoving their faces together. It’s not an elegant kiss because they never are, but Melchior is _sinfully_ good with his tongue. Melchior slides onto Otto’s lap and begins to grind their erections together.

“Otto, oh god, could you-” Melchior cuts himself off with a high-pitched moan as Otto reaches a hand between them to cradle both of them, “Ah, damn, _Otto_.”

Otto smirks and twists his wrist _just so_. Melchior lets his head fall onto Otto’s shoulder with a choked cry, shoving his hand over his mouth.

Otto shakes his head, “Don’t muffle yourself, I want to hear you.”

Otto can feel Melchior’s reluctance--he’s always so _embarrassed_ that he’s so vocal, but Otto loves it--but it only takes the threat of Otto removing his hand to make Melchior move his.

“Oh god, please, Otto, please, faster,” the words fall out of Melchior’s mouth like water between the sloppy, open-mouthed kisses that Melchior is planting on Otto’s shoulder.

Otto speeds up slightly, using his other hand to tweak Melchior’s nipples. Melchior lets out a particularly loud moan and Otto sighs in response. “Yeah, baby, be loud for me.”

That seems to be the last straw, and Melchior’s whole body goes stiff, a wordless cry falling from his lips as he comes on both of their stomachs. When he’s done, he slumps against Otto, spent.

“I could suck you off if you want?” Melchior offers sleepily. Otto shakes his head and gets up to get a washcloth to clean them up.

“No thanks, I’m just glad that you got off,” He says, and it’s true. He loves the way that Melchior feels in his hand, the heat of Melchior’s body against Otto’s. He loves it when he makes Melchior feel good.

But like, that doesn’t make him _gay_ or anything.

**Author's Note:**

> i survived writing my first smut! im a Real Sinner now!
> 
> [Main Tumblr](http://www.bisexualwilliampoindexter.tumblr.com) | [Writing Blog](http://nacreousglowclouds.tumblr.com/) | [Personal Twitter](http://twitter.com/nerdyfanchick)


End file.
